


Find Me Waiting [Podfic]

by blackglass, idellaphod



Category: The Tea Dragon Society (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: A podfic of "Find Me Waiting" by WriteItSmall."There was somuchwarmth."
Relationships: Chamomile & Minette (Tea Dragon Society), Greta & Minette (Tea Dragon Society)
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Find Me Waiting [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Find Me Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702978) by [WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Caminante](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Caminante)  


Length: 1:06  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/find%20me%20waiting.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/find%20me%20waiting%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "Cover Art First" challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020. Thanks to Caminante for making the cover art that inspired this podfic and to WriteItSmall for having blanket permission!


End file.
